


Body Electric

by GryffindorGirl94



Series: Porny Starker One-shots (Aka my one way ticket to hell) [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Omega Peter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, just porn basically, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Tony is scolding Peter in the rooftop exactly like in the movie, but this time Peter’s omega instincts take over and the alpha in Tony can’t help but react.





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dedicating this to the wonderful person who left me comments like “it’s PEdoPhIlia” and “it’s wROng” regarding this ship. I hope you like it.

The only word that comes to Peter’s mind as Mr. Stark starts to walk towards him with a very pissed off look on his face and his Angry Alpha ™️ pheromones swarming the air all around them was _fuck_. He wasn’t afraid of the man, per see. He trusted Tony with his life, and he knew that the billionaire would never lay a finger on him regardless of the situation. No, he wasn’t scared, but he was fucking dying to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Now _that_ was, indeed, a problem. His inner omega had no reason whatsoever to act like Mr. Stark was his alpha and urge him to bare his neck to the man, but apparently, logic wasn’t on his side this time (and his obvious crush on a man thirty years older than him _and_ his mentor didn’t help the situation much either).

 

He instinctively took a step backwards for every step forwards that Tony took, and a whine escaped from between his lips before he could hold it back. Tony’s eyes were narrowed and his gaze was burning with fury as he kept walking, ignoring him.

 

“I did listen kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Did you know that i’m the _only_ one who believed in you? Everyone else said i was crazy to recruit a fourteen year old kid.”

 

Peter tried to fight his stupid omega instincts back and forced himself to speak. “I’m fifteen.” He whispered, and yeah, so much for standing up for himself.

 

“No, this is where you zip it, okay!? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Cause that’s on you.” Mr. Stark’s tone had been severe and extremely pissed off up until then, but it changed to a more soft and almost broken one when he continued. “And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.”

 

Peter felt like the worst human alive. His skin was tight and uncomfortable around him and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He tried to swallow the huge lump that had settled itself inside his throat to try and apologize, at least.

 

“Yes, sir.” It came out as like a whimper, and Peter found himself lowering his gaze and baring his neck to the alpha at the same time, he couldn’t help it.

 

“Yes.” He said in a low growl, making Peter’s stomach turn with something he recognized as arousal. _No, please. Not now_.

 

“I’m sorry.” Peter was so close to bursting into tears he felt sick. And the arousal he was feeling only grew, because Mr. Stark looked so good while mad, and Peter’s omega was almost crying with the need to be claimed by him.

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Tony was closer to him now, so much closer, and his eyes had taken a different glint to them. He seemed almost… _predatory_. Peter lost it.

 

“I’m _sorry_ , Alpha. Please. I’m sorry.” Tears slid down his cheeks, and he shut them, screwing up his whole face as he sobbed. _He’s disappointed. He’s not pleased with you. You made him mad, and now he hates you. You’re worthless._

 

“Hey. Peter, hey. It’s alright. I’m no longer mad. It’s alright, sweetheart, don’t cry.” Mr. Stark reached out to him before wrapping him up in his arms, his inner alpha clearly reacting to an omega in distress. Peter hid his face in the alpha’s strong chest, still too upset to react properly.

 

“Shhh. You’re okay. I’m proud of you, sweetheart. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. You did good today. I’m sorry.” Tony run his hand up and down the omega’s back in a soothing motion.

 

“R-really? You’re not mad?” Peter was preening at the praise, but he also had to make sure Mr. Stark really wasn’t mad anymore.

 

“No, Peter. The only reason i got mad in the first place was because i was worried sick about you. You can’t go around putting yourself in dangerous situations like that. I tried to keep calm by telling myself that you’ve got superpowers and could take care of yourself but I’ve never been good at controlling my inner alpha at all.” And yeah, Tony’s explanation made a lot of sense, but did that meant he returned Peter’s feelings? If his instincts reacted that way about Peter’s well-being, it could only mean one thing.

 

“Your inner alpha, sir? Does that mean…”

 

“Yes, Peter.” He interrumpted the kid before he could finish that thought. “I guess there’s no denying it now, huh? But don’t worry, i won’t try anything. I know this is probably creeping you out, so. I’ll see you around, I guess. You can swing by the Tower anytime, if you still want to, that is. Sorry.” The man laughed self deprecatingly and turned around to return to his waiting Iron Man suit.

 

Peter stood there in complete shock for approximately five seconds, and then his mind registered what he’d been told and he began to run after the alpha. If Mr. Stark really returned his feelings, then nothing was gonna stop Peter from getting the man he’s been wanting since he first knew what it was to want someone.

 

“Mr. Stark, wait!” He called out, watching as the man turned around with an inquisitive look.

 

“Don’t leave! I’m not creeped out, i mean, i don’t know why should i, i think you’re pretty great and i hmm, i like you?” How he managed to say all of that without passing out, he doesn’t know, but he’s pretty proud of himself right now.

 

“You _what_ , now? Peter please, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mr. Stark looks exasperated, and Peter is desperately trying to make him understand, trying to make him _see_ him as something more than a kid.

 

So he grabbed the man by the collar of his half-million-dollar Armani suit and kissed him with all his might. Tony let out a surprised noise and tried to pull away, because really, _what the actual fuck,_ but Peter held onto him and pressed his entire body against the older man’s. Tony seemed to finally give up, because he sighed and grabbed Peter’s waist with both hands, a bit harder than necessary. Peter wasn’t complaining, though. It felt like a claim, and his omega was bursting with happiness.

 

“Peter, _Peter_ , wait a second.” Mr. Stark’s voice sounded breathless and Peter couldn’t contain the pride blossoming inside his chest at the realization. _He’d caused that. Him._

 

“What exactly are you trying to prove here?” Tony fixed him in place with a slightly frustrated look, but Peter could see the want in his eyes, could _smell_ the man’s arousal in the air, and it was making him lose his mind.

 

“You said you wanted me. Do something about it. You’re the alpha after all.” Peter opened his eyes wide and bated his eyelashes on purpose, baring his neck to the billionaire, knowing it was the best way to get what he wanted.

 

“Fuck kid, I know what you’re doing. Stop it.” Tony says, but there’s definitely a strain in his voice, and the way he’s covering his nose with his left arm to try not to smell Peter’s aroused omega scent is telling him everything he needs to know.

 

“What is it that i’m doing, sir? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I completely understand.” He drawled as he sighed and pretended to consider something. “Guess I’ll just have to ask another alpha to take care of me. Wade is always coming onto me, and he’s quite hot, isn’t he? I bet he’d be an awesom-.”

 

Mr. Stark cuts him off by grabbing him by the waist and burying his face in Peter’s neck, scent marking him and nibbling on his pulse point until Peter’s whining with how good it feels.

 

“Don’t you dare say something like that ever again. You’re _mine_ , Peter, and I don’t ever let anyone touch what’s mine. I thought you knew.” Tony growled against his neck, and the vibrations felt so good Peter started to buckle his hips onto the strong body pressed tightly against his.

 

“Yes, Alpha. I’m yours. Touch me, please.” Peter let his omega take control of the situation, giving himself over to the pleasure the alpha was bringing him. Tony’s hands had traveled lower and were now firmly groping his ass, and the man’s mouth was still covering his neck with bruises. Marking him. _Claiming_ him. The boy let out a loud moan and held desperately onto the man’s broad shoulders, giving a little jump and wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist.

 

“Fuck, Peter, you look so good right now, sweetheart. Keep making those sounds for me, let me hear you.” He squeezed the boy’s round butt with both hands, grinding his hard cock against Peter’s, growling low in his ear and sucking at his neck.

 

“Mhmmm, oh, yes, keep doing that, Mr. Stark, please.” Peter’s incoherence was the biggest turn on for the alpha.

 

“We’re just getting started, baby. I’m gonna give it to you so good you’ll never want another man to touch you again, i promise.”

 

Tony pressed the spider symbol on the boy’s chest, and mentally congratulated himself for designing it so it was that easy to take off. As the suit came down, freeing the boy’s shoulders and chest, Tony immediately put his mouth over one of Peter’s pink nipples, biting and sucking at it. The moan that tore from the boy’s throat was porn star worthy, and Tony’s cock twitched inside his pants, hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum all over his boxers.

 

Peter impatiently got out of the rest of the suit, kicking it away without care and returning to Tony in a second. The alpha’s eyes darkened even more at the sight, and his hands returned to the boy’s pert bottom, trailing his fingers up and down his crack only to realize he was wet. Fucking _wet_.

 

“You’re wet. God, Peter, you’re _wet_. How?” He was as amazed as he was turned on, because omegas didn’t leak unless they were in heat and Peter wasn’t, he was sure of that.

 

“It’s you, Tony. I’m wet for you.” Peter blushed as he said that, caressing the alpha’s hair. His eyes held so much adoration that the man couldn’t stop himself from kissing the daylights out of him again.

 

“So you’re really mine? Is that it?” Tony was shivering with want and something else. Love. Yes, that was it. Because omegas didn’t leak unless they were in heat or with their mates.

 

“Yes, sir. If you’ll have me, that is.”

 

The omega sounded uncertain and Tony didn’t like that at all, so he took him by the waist and hugged him against his body while he left kisses all over that pretty face, eventually reaching his mouth before whispering “Of course I’ll have you, baby. I’ll take care of you. I’m gonna make you mine. Is that what you want?” He had to be sure. Peter’s safety and happiness came first for him, even if the rock hard cock in his pants said otherwise.

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Yes, of _course_ , please.” Peter brought his alpha’s hands to his backside and spread his legs a little, as if giving him permission to take what was his. The billionaire moaned out loud and nearly ripped Peter’s underwear off, throwing it aside and pressing one of his thick fingers inside the boy. He was careful, minding Peter’s extreme tightness. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out the boy was a virgin, and that fact only made him all the more desirable to Tony.

 

The smell of the boy’s slick was intoxicating, and it got Tony turning him around so he was facing the wall before dropping to his knees. He caressed the boy’s pale round ass with both hands.

 

“Mr. Stark? What are you- oh!” Peter let out a high pitched moan and started to push back against the tongue that was currently poking at this hole. The alpha behind him was clearly enjoying himself, lapping at the slick the boy was producing in huge amounts now, circling his tongue all over his tight hole and giving it the occasional suck. Peter felt like his legs could give out from underneath him any second, he closed his eyes and his mouth fell open from the pleasure. There was a dent on the wall in the place his hands were holding it, growing bigger and bigger as Peter held onto it and pushed his ass back in Mr. Stark’s face. The older man was humming against his hole now, gripping Peter’s asscheeks, one in each hand, burying his face between them and licking like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Tony was making his ass turn red with beard burn and Peter was _loving_ it.

 

“Jesus Christ, kid. You’ve got the prettiest ass I’ve ever seen, and you taste so good too.” The alpha’s deep voice made him shiver all over as he blushed even more because of the praise.

 

“Mr. S-Stark, oh, oh my god, i think I’m coming.” Peter saw stars behind his closed eyes as his orgasm hit him, leaving him breathless as he slumped against the wall. The alpha didn’t stop with his ministrations though, he kept eating Peter out, stroking his insides with his thick middle finger, spreading him open to take the very big and very hard cock still trapped inside Tony’s pants.

 

By the time Tony was three fingers in, Peter had recovered from his mind blowing orgasm, and his cock was standing to attention once again.

 

“Hurry up, _Tony_ , please. I’m ready for you. Give it to me.” Peter was impatient, grinding back against the man’s mouth and fingers and holding onto the wall behind them for dear life.

 

They continued like that, Tony fingering him carefully despite his protests, kissing him to muffle his moans and whispering praises into his ear. Until finally, _finally_ , the alpha took his cock out of his pants and guided it to Peter’s eager hole. He was leaking all over and Tony’s entire hand was damp with his juices. The alpha brought said hand to his mouth and licked it, making eye contact with Peter the entire time, and no one could blame Peter for almost coming right then and there.

 

The alpha pushed inside him with one long and steady trust, taking advantage of the boy’s natural slick and pliant body. Peter was glad they were on top of an isolated rooftop, because the scream he let out at that moment would’ve got them arrested at the very least if they were to be in public.

 

Tony groaned as he started to move his hips slowly, in and out. Peter held onto his alpha’s shoulders and back for dear life, leaving scratch marks all over them. He couldn’t help it, his entire body was on fire and he was almost blinded by the pleasure. He’d never felt so full in his whole life, and he loved it. The alpha’s huge cock was hitting all the right spots inside of him, making him whine and move his hips in time with the powerful thrusts.

 

“Harder, Tony. Please, harder.” He said frantically, rubbing his cock against the man’s hard abs almost obscenely. He was too far gone to care, though. All he cared about was this wonderful feeling and he never wanted it to end.

 

“I’m not gonna last, sweetheart. Fuck, Peter, you’re so fucking _tight_.” The alpha growled as his thrusts became rougher, almost desperate, while kissing Peter and touching every bit of white creamy skin he could reach.

 

“Come on, Tony. Fuck me. I’m almost there.”

 

The alpha set up a punishing pace and bit him on the neck, hard. The kid apparently had a dirty mouth on him. Said mouth opened in a silent scream as his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. He came with a shout of _Anthony_ , and that made the alpha grip his hips possessively as he began to fuck into him with all his strength, chasing his own climax. When he felt warm liquid spill inside of him, Peter whined and came for a third time, his entire body going limp a second later, overworked and shivering. He felt overwhelmed in the best way, loved and owned by the man he admired so much.

 

“Jesus Christ, kid. That was something else. You’re mine now. And I’m never letting you go.” Tony hugged him by the waist and rested his head on Peter’s chest, as tired as the boy felt.

 

Peter only managed a tired smile before his body gave up and he went limp in the alpha’s arms, feeling like the luckiest boy in the whole world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, feel free to leave a prompt, I’m in need of ideas to write at the time. Love y’all ♥️


End file.
